


Don't leave

by Tetraktys



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: Shower scenes with Nath from episodes 19 and 16.
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 25





	Don't leave

“Since when do we shower and dress here?” I asked Nath looking at him suspiciously from under the cover. We’d spent an amazing week barely leaving the bed, and after so much angst and heartache, I had no intention to change our new routine anytime soon.

“Get up!” he tried to pull the blanket off me while I hold on with a tight grip, even his reminder of my grades and the promise of spending a nice morning together in broad daylight did nothing to my resolve to keep him here with me attached to my hips. But then he said the magic words.

“I’m going to meet Erik this afternoon.”

Erik. The policeman who’d helped him out of his crazy dangerous situation and at the same time vouched for him with the law. It was all thanks to him if he was going to walk away free and without a scratch.

Well, almost without a scratch. I was never going to forget the moment I found him covered in blood on the gym floor. If we’d called the ambulance only five minutes later, or if they’d stubbed him just a couple of inches deeper… a shiver of dread crossed my body.

 _It’s over. It’s over. It’s over_. I repeated in my head like a mantra.

I was never going to worry again about his safety.

I was never going to spend my nights crying because I didn’t know where he was or if he was even alive.

I was never going to let him walk away from me again.

Of all the moments spent worrying and crying, none had been worse than that last night together before he left town. The night he’d left me was also the night we’d made love again after years apart, and it was also the night he’d told me he loved me.

How could some of my best memories be also some of my worst?

* * *

_I pushed the door open with my fingertips._

_I could make out Nath’s silhouette through the steam and the pouring water right behind the shower door. Removing quickly my clothes, I slipped in the shower without warning._

_“I…”_

_Nath turned towards me surprised, and I got immediately wet as water started running down my face and hair. Right there and then words were futile, so I made my way in his arms, and kissed him. The kiss was desperate and raw, so many unsaid words, so many moments we were never going to share, a life together we were never going to live… everything was packed in that kiss._

_His body was tightly pressed against mine, my nails digging into his back probably leaving marks that a part of me hoped would never disappear and, as his fingers dug into my butt, I had the impression that he also wanted to leave his permanent mark on me._

_I moved my mouth down then, along his jaw and neck, tasting his skin, imprinting his unique taste into my mouth, and when I got to the hollow between neck and shoulder I bit. I bit him hard, probably harder than I would have done in other circumstances. I felt his arms tensing in pain as I sucked and left my mark on him, but he said nothing. I could feel him getting harder between my legs, and as I slipped out of my panties, the last piece of clothes still separating us, he also bent down, torturing my skin with kisses as he moved further down. My breath completely haywire due to his tongue running along my entire body, briefly sucking one nipple in his mouth, before moving down to my navel and then further down between my legs._

_“I can’t leave you before tasting you at least once,” he whispered as he pushed my legs open and slipped his tongue between my folds._

_“Mmm…” I moaned as his tongue, lips and fingers did incredible things to me, and when he took my nub into his mouth and started lightly sucking, I felt all strength leave my legs._

_“Nath…”_

_So he started slowly raising up again, his hands tracing the curves of my body, passing over my breasts and wrapping his arms gently around me to lift me against the shower’s wall. I barely felt the cold tiles against my back, as my legs came around his hips, pushing him closer to me._

_Looking me in the eye, he made slow, intentional moves, as I felt the tip of his cock entering me, pushing further and further in, until with one final fluid movement he sheathed himself completed inside me, taking my breath away._

_He held me firmly against him, pressing me against the wall, until I could feel nothing but his whole body crushing me, his movements becoming more and more frantic and desperate. I could hear only the sound of our skins rubbing against each other and his gasps and moans as each thrust got more heated and rougher, our bodies completely merged to the point that I didn’t know where he ended and I began._

_Don’t leave me…._

_Mine…_

_Always…_

_Don’t leave me…_

_When our mouths found each other again, we both exploded in ecstatic feeling that was both pleasure and pain._

_And as I let myself fall exhausted into his arms, catching my breath, exhausted, he enveloped me into a towel and carried me to his bedroom, laying me down on the bed. Still soaking wet, he slipped right behind me and, hugging me to his chest, he whispered to my ear._

_“I love you Candy, wherever I’ll be, a part of you will always be with me. I will never stop loving you.”_

_Closing my eyes, I let exhaustion and his arms lulling me into a dreamless sleep._

_Tears never leaving my cheeks, until I woke up the following day to a cold and empty bed._

* * *

I pushed those memories away as I fixed my eyes on the beautiful face in front of me, now so relaxed and… happy. Even with green hair and ridiculous clothes he was the most amazing thing I’d ever laid my eyes on.

_Everything is fine now. He’s here and he won’t leave me ever again._

But what if I was the one leaving this time? Again? Like five years ago?

I pushed those thoughts away, because once you’ve been through and survived a life or death situation you feel like nothing is written into stone and the possibilities are endless.

“Come here!” He said grabbing me by the waist, he lifted me up onto his shoulder as he whirled me around his room and set me down in his shower, turning cold water on me.

“Aaaaaaah! No way I’m the only one getting this treatment!”

I pulled him by the arm, forcing him to join me in the shower, fully clothed.

We kissed tenderly, as I started removing each piece of his ugly outfit off him. I couldn’t wait for him to get back to his usual style, but in that moment the least amount of clothes the better.

We undressed each other as the water got warmer, until we were both naked and ready.

The first and last time we’d been in this shower together we’d been desperate and frantic, knowing our moments together were counted. Now we had all the time in the world, and I would make sure he knew it.

As he went to grab my hips, I slipped away from his hold and instead started kissing him on his chest, and lower, on his abs, and lower… until I was kneeling in front of him.

“We can’t leave until I’ve tasted you at least once,” I said cheekily throwing his own words back at him, and I saw his eyes darkening as I took him in my hand and gave a few tentative pumps.

I didn’t need to prepare or coax him, he was already hard and ready, and I started with a kiss on the tip, kiss that I knew had been appreciated from his rough intake of breath.

So I started playing with my tongue, licking him on the side, slowly, teasingly and swirling around the tip. When I was sure he was going crazy from the tease, I took him in my mouth and sucked.

“Fuck…” he grunted as he held himself with his hands to the shower wall behind me.

As I bobbed my head up and down, slowly at first, but faster and faster as I felt his breaths becoming more and more curt and haywire, he rested one hand on my head, without pushing nor forcing me, just caressing my hair with his fingertips.

And I loved him for that, how he could be gentle and attentive even when I knew he was completely lost in his own pleasure. So I took him further down until I felt the tip of his length hitting my throat, and he got completely still, loudly moaning my name, spilling himself in my mouth.

I looked at him as he came down from his high, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed, eyes hooded… I couldn’t take my eyes off him, and I waited for the moment he was completely focused on me again to visibly swallow, his eyes big in surprise.

“So, whatever you’ll do today,” I said seductively, “you’ll remember that a part of you is here with me. Inside me.”

He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up, crushing my lips with his, kissing me deeply and thoroughly.

“You wicked thing,” he said after a minute, “ruining my plans of taking you again against the shower wall. I guess I will have to get creative now.”

He raised one of my legs pinning it to the side and, grabbing the shower head, proceeded to show me exactly how creative he could be.

Taking the shower took longer than planned.


End file.
